


"Can I Hold You?"

by Phan_Trash1908



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Trash1908/pseuds/Phan_Trash1908
Summary: Just some Tubbo and Tommy (platonic) fluff for the soul. :)
Relationships: Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Kudos: 65





	"Can I Hold You?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever MCYT or DreamSMP did I had written. It was created about three months ago and I literally finished it today (I procrastinated smh) it's cringe in my opinion buuuuttt I didn't feel like rewriting it, you get what you get I guess. Anywho, I hope you like it-

Tommy and Tubbo had come accustomed to the countless sleepovers they would have (even though Tommy practically lived at Tubbo's house considering how many times he would stay there). They knew of each other's past traumas, at least, the ones they were comfortable letting be known.

They had this thing where if one of them had thoughts or dreams about losing the other, they would simply ask the other if they could just hold them **(NOT IN A ROMANTIC WAY- PLATONIC ALL THE WAY BABY-)** and they would just sit there until the other calmed down or fell asleep.

It had all started with Tubbo, one night, when the two were hanging out on Tubbo's bed, Tubbo started thinking about where he would be if Tommy wasn't there or if he had died in Logstedshire. He eventually had let his thoughts get the better of him and he started crying, Tommy was unsure of what to do but still trying to calm him down anyways. He had gotten Tubbo to slow down his breathing and ask him if he knew or wanted to tell him what had happened. At the time, Tubbo simply just shook his head and asked, 

"C-can I hold you...?"

His voice was quiet and sounded like it could break at any moment had something been too loud. Tommy of course, complied and opened his arms for Tubbo, who climbed in between and hugged Tommy, his head pushed against Tommy's chest. The younger just pulled his arms around the smaller and they laid there for a long while, Tommy rocking Tubbo until he had found that the older had fallen asleep. 

He sighed and thought about what could have happened to make Tubbo cry like that, maybe it was a bad flashback and he just needed some comforting, maybe it was because of someone who harmed him. If Tommy knew who it was he would have made sure to give the person a good beating or destroy something valuable to them, give them a 'lesson' as his family had taught him. He decided to let it go for now and focused on the sleeping Tubbo in his arms, his calm breaths putting Tommy at ease knowing that at least he was okay now, he decided he would just sleep for now and they would discuss it in the morning, he closed his eyes and drifted off, cradling his best friend.

They would eventually both wake up and Tubbo would make breakfast. Tommy would try to get Tubbo to open up about that night, but he kept his mouth shut, telling Tommy that he was okay and that he didn't need to worry. Tommy, ~~being the clingy bastard that he is~~ , tried to keep prodding but he was shut down quickly every time. That night Tubbo would eventually break down and tell Tommy all about what happened, he would say he didn't know why it affected him so much, Tommy would say it was because he was so clingy which got a laugh out of him.

They, it was mostly Tubbo's idea, decided that anytime one of them had thoughts about losing the other, that they would say the phrase, 'Can I hold you.' and they would do what they had done that night. It had only happened to Tubbo as far as the older knew, though, not to say that Tommy didn't have his moments when he was alone and not in front of Tubbo. 

Even though the boy had been his friend for years, he still found the thought of breaking down in front of someone and spilling his emotions was embarrassing, so he never did. He would do what any normal person would do, and bottle his emotions up until he was alone and then he would let the floodgates run.

When they had both been held practically at gunpoint with Dream, Tubbo had accepted the fact that he would die, he was okay with it. As long as Tommy had won his freedom and discs back he would be happy. Tommy, on the other hand, was not as happy as Tubbo was when Dream threatened Tubbo's life unless Tommy had given him the disc's. 

Tommy fought tooth and nail to try and keep Tubbo alive, he couldn't let him die, not again, not for the last time. He was so close to getting on his knees and begging like he had done when Dream was going to blow up Logsteshire, he wouldn't though, even if Dream had seen him crumble before his feet, Dream would kill Tubbo anyway, he had told him that. 

But then Punz and the rest had shown up to save them, he couldn't lie when he said he wanted to break down right then and there. He wouldn't of course, even if it was just him, Dream, and Tubbo, he wouldn't dare to show any hint of him not being okay, not when Dream was there, regardless of how safe he was. When they had come to save them, Tubbo couldn't help but silently cry, he was right to do so after all, he was about to have his life stripped away from him.

Of course, after that day when they would hang out, Tubbo's case got worse. It was nearly every night that he would cry and Tommy would hold him, he would grip onto Tommy as if his life depended on it, sobbing into his shirt, not that Tommy cared. They would lay there while Tubbo cried and Tommy rubbed circles on his back, talking to him about anything just so that Tubbo could focus on that instead. 

Tubbo would sometimes ask if Tommy ever felt like that and he would respond, 'of course not Tubbo, I'm not clingy and besides, big men like me don't cry.' 

Tubbo would laugh and say he was glad that Tommy didn't think he could lose him. Tommy would say it's not like he doesn't get sad or think about it, he just doesn't cry, Tubbo said that was weird but he chuckled so it was all okay. The routine continued for about 3 weeks until one night when Tubbo was on a call with Jack Mani ~~(fall)~~ fold while he and Tommy were hanging out. Tommy, not bothered with the fact that Tubbo wasn't talking to him, instead, he was scrolling on his phone. 

Tubbo and Jack were talking about something that Tommy didn't care to listen to when he froze, a million thoughts and a million flashbacks from their encounter with Dream flashed through his head all at once. He sat there for a long while just replaying events that had happened on that day, before closing his eyes and sighing, he looked back up at his phone only to then realize that he couldn't see what was on it, whether it be from the tears in his eyes or the violent shaking of his hands. He sat up and stretched, acting pretty normal as to not alert Tubbo who did seem to notice anyway.

He looked over to Tubbo who was immersed in talking with Jack and laughing at whatever he said, Tommy couldn't hear it over the ringing in his ears. He looked back down at his lap, to his phone which was off; he pretended to stare at it as if it was on, holding back the tears that desperately wanted to fall from his eyes. He eventually couldn't take it anymore and turned his phone on and went to some random app he had, he stared at it as his free hand tugged at Tubbo's shirt. 

Tubbo had stopped whatever he was doing, excused, and muted himself, "Yes, Tommy? What do you need?" he asked before looking over to see Tommy on his phone.

"Can I hold you?" 

He had said it so calmly and straightforward that it caught Tubbo off guard and the fact that he had asked him that in general. He nodded (even though Tommy couldn't see), he went to tell Jack that he had to go before Tommy pulled on his sleeve,

"Y-you," He cleared his throat, "You don't have to leave him, I'll- I'll be quiet."

Tubbo asked, "Are you sure? I don't think he would mind me leaving."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, you seem to be having fun. I'll be fine I promise."

Tubbo sighed, "Tommy..."

"Please"

How could he say no to that? He didn't want to make Tommy more upset and decided to go along with what he wanted. 

"Alright then, c'mere."

He opened his arms, and Tommy bolted into them, smashing his face into his chest. If it hadn't been for that, Tubbo wouldn't have thought he was that upset. He then noticed the way the boy was violently shaking in his arms. 

He pulled his arms around the younger, "Are you comfortable?" 

Tommy shakily nodded, and Tubbo took that as a sign to return to Jack, telling him that he had to go take out the trash. Jack didn't care, though, continuing the conversation from where it left off. 

They had sat there for a good minute or two, Tubbo laughing once in a while, rubbing Tommy's back and feeling the boy flinch hard at random. He could feel the boy start to shudder, trying to keep his sobs in which, to anyone not paying close enough attention, would mistake it as hiccups. 

Tubbo just simply ran his fingers through Tommy's hair and tried his best to calm the boy down without letting Jack know what was going on. He eventually found it hard to keep Tommy calm while also talking with Jack so he decided to end the call with Jack and focus on Tommy. He said his goodbyes (Using the excuse that he was tired) and ended the call. 

"Hey Tommy," He started, "I'm off the call now."

The boy just shook his head and quietly sobbed, "I'm sorry..."

Tubbo's eyes widened, "Why are you sorry? Was it about the call? Because if so then you don't have to apologize for that."

The younger just sobbed harder, his body shuddering and hiccups escaping his mouth each time he tried to keep them down. Tubbo just looked at him sadly, 

"Tommy, you can let it out now. No one but me is going to hear it, it's okay." He tried to soothe the other but to no avail, Tommy just shook his head harder and argued quietly,

"T-that's the problem..."

He almost missed it, it was so quiet. Tubbo was confused and slightly hurt but decided to leave it since an argument wasn't going to help his best friend calm down, it would only make things worse. He pulled Tommy off of him and the boy was quick to rush to put his hands in front of his face, his hands making his face shake with how hard they were shaking. 

Tubbo removed his hands and looked at his face, what he saw was Tommy's face was drenched in tears and his nose was running hard. His hair was a mess part from Tubbo playing with it, and the other because he literally shoved his face into Tubbo's chest. His eyes were dull and unfocused but were clearly trying to not meet Tubbo's. Tubbo just pulled him back into a hug and comforted him the way he had learned from Tommy when he comforted him, trying to copy his actions. 

Even after 3 minutes, Tommy was still sobbing in Tubbo's arms. This worried Tubbo as he usually would have been calm by now or at least tired from crying and been reduced to small sniffles. This was not the case with Tommy however, Tubbo knew from years of being Tommy's friend that he was one to bottle up his emotions, to try and look strong in front of everyone.

Tommy was eventually able to catch his breath and calm down. He sat up and wiped his eyes, turning away from Tubbo and leaning his back against the wall, his head landing in between his knees which were pulled up against him. 

"You okay now?" Tubbo asked, moving to sit next to Tommy.

Tommy hesitated before nodding, Tubbo sighed, "That's alright," he whispered with a smile, "it's okay to admit when you not, makes you human." he pat Tommy on the shoulder

Tommy shrugged and continued to sit silently, Tubbo just sat along with him. They had sat there for a while before Tommy spoke up.

"I'm sorry." His voice was weak and hoarse from crying.

Tubbo just stared at him, "What are you sorry for?"

Tommy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "That you had to deal with me. didn't want you to see me like this..." he muttered the last part. ~~**cringe bro-**~~

Thankfully, it was quiet enough in the room for Tubbo to hear it. He looked up at the ceiling, snaking an arm around Tommy's shoulders. 

"It's okay, I'm glad you got it out. I was worried for a second." He said softly.

Tommy looked to the side, sniffling, "Sorry..." he shuffled a bit more into Tubbo's side. 

Tubbo just gave him a tight and smiled, resting his head on top of Tommy's. They continued to sit there for a bit, just sitting in each other's company. Tubbo noticed Tommy's breath had become slower, he began to worry before looking at Tommy's face. The boy had fallen asleep curled up against Tubbo.

Tubbo smiled even wider and moved him and Tommy so that they were laying down on the bed. He laid Tommy's ~~fat ass~~ head on his chest and wrapped his arms around his torso, he looked up at the ceiling which was littered with glow-in-the-dark stars. He sighed and looked down at Tommy once again before allowing himself to drift off as well.

**After that, Tommy had opened up to Tubbo a bit more.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support on my 'Don't Ignore Your Father!' Fic, you guys are too nice. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I am currently writing a new one that's hopefully out in the next two weeks. Again, thanks for reading and have a nice day/night/afternoon!


End file.
